criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
The Summoning
The Summoning is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the twenty-sixth case of the game as well as in the city of Grimsborough. It takes place in the Historical Center, a district based in Grimsborough. Plot Upon Ramirez's reports of a murder, the player and Jones headed to Grimsborough crypt and found the body of Cooper High student Simon Armstrong, who was found lying dead in his own blood with symbols (occult drawings of pentagrams) carved into his chest. The killer turned out to be Ophelia Lincoln, also a high schooler and a friend of the victim. Ophelia had a mental illness and suffered from lapse of memory. One night, while she was in a crypt helping Simon, she suddenly had a nightmare and saw all sorts of weird things. She was out of her mind, and as a result, she killed Simon without any thinking. Since Ophelia had no control over her actions due to her illness, Judge Hall sentenced her to stay 3 years at the Grimsborough Psychiatric Hospital, at the end of which the court would re-evaluate the sentence given to her. Summary Victim *'Simon Armstrong' (found laying in his own blood, symbols carved into his chest) Murder Weapon *'Bloody Knife' Killer *'Ophelia Lincoln' Suspects Constance Bell.png|Constance Bell Alcott Milton.png|Alcott Milton Steven Crowe.png|Steven Crowe Ophelia Lincoln.png|Ophelia Lincoln Elvira Milton.png|Elvira Milton Killer's Profile * The killer takes medication. * The killer has black hair. * The killer has a scar. * The killer is female. * The killer has a tattoo. Crime Scenes C26CS1A.jpg|Crypt C26CS1B.jpg|Summoning Table C26CS2A.jpg|Grimsborough Library C26CS2B.jpg|Library Desk C26CS3A.jpg|Grimsborough Cemetery C26CS3B.jpg|Tombstones Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Crypt. (Clues: Victim's Body, Ancient Cup, Mysterious Book; Victim identified: Simon Armstrong) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a tattoo) *Examine Mysterious Book. (Result: Necronomicon; New Crime Scene: Grimsborough Library) *Analyze Necronomicon. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes medication) *Examine Ancient Cup. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (00:30:00) *Examine Serial Number. (Result: Serial Number) *Analyze Serial Number. (00:30:00; New Suspect: Steven Crowe) *Ask Steven Crowe about the blood cup. (Prerequisite: Serial Number analyzed) *Investigate Grimsborough Library. (Clue: Occult Drawings; New Suspect: Constance Bell) *Ask Constance Bell about the book. (Prerequisite: Grimsborough Library investigated) *Examine Occult Drawings. (Result: Identified Occult Drawings; New Suspect: Alcott Milton) *Talk to Alcott Milton. (Prerequisite: Occult Drawings identified) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Grimsborough Cemetery. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clue: Trash Bag; New Suspects: Ophelia Lincoln, Elvira Milton) *Talk to Ophelia Lincoln about the murder. (Prerequisite: Grimsborough Cemetery investigated) *Talk to Elvira Milton about the murder. (Prerequisite: Grimsborough Cemetery investigated) *Investigate Library Desk. (Prerequisite: Ophelia and Elvira interrogated; Clues: Book of the Dead, Voodoo Accessories) *Examine Voodoo Accessories. (Result: Simon's Library Card) *Talk to Constance Bell about the voodoo accessories. (Prerequisite: Simon's Library Card found; Profile updated: Constance takes medication) *Examine Book of the Dead. (Result: Revealed Message) *Ask Alcott about the book. (Prerequisite: Message unraveled) *Examine Trash Bag. (Result: Bloody Knife) *Analyze Bloody Knife. (06:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Bloody Knife; Attribute: The killer has black hair) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Summoning Table. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clue: Locked Chest) *Examine Locked Chest. (Results: Pendant, Vial) *Analyze Pendant. (00:30:00) *Ask Ophelia about the blood pendant. (Prerequisite: Pendant analyzed; Profile updated: Ophelia takes medication) *Analyze Vial. (00:30:00) *Talk to Steven about the blood vial. (Prerequisite: Vial analyzed; Profile updated: Steven takes medication) *Investigate Tombstones. (All tasks before must be done first; Clue: Medallion) *Talk to Elvira about the murder. (Prerequisite: Tombstones investigated; Profiles updated: Elvira takes medication, Alcott takes medication) *Examine Locked Cellphone. (Result: Unlocked Cellphone) *Analyze Cellphone. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a scar) *Examine Medallion. (Result: Saliva) *Analyze Saliva. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer is female) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Additional Investigation. (1 star) Additional Investigation *Talk to Constance Bell about her problem. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Grimsborough Library. (Prerequisite: Constance interrogated; Clue: Stained Book) *Examine Stained Book. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (03:00:00) *Explain the stains to Constance Bell. (Prerequisite: Blood Sample analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Talk to Steven Crowe about the Crypt. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Crypt. (Prerequisite: Steven interrogated; Clue: Notepad) *Examine Notepad. (Result: Ritual Notes) *Stop Steven Crowe from returning to the Crypt. (Prerequisite: Ritual Notes unraveled; Reward: 200 XP) *See Elvira Milton at the cemetery. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Grimsborough Cemetery. (Prerequisite: Elvira interrogated; Clue: Broken Tombstone) *Examine Broken Stone. (Result: Tombstone) *Tell Elvira what happened to the tombstone. (Prerequisite: Tombstone restored; Reward: Pentagram Necklace, Gothic Hairstyle) *Move on to a new crime! (3 stars) Trivia *This case and The Wollcrafts' Creature are the only cases in the Historical Center in which none of the suspects from Dog Eat Dog make an appearance. Curiously, Constance Bell appears as a suspect in both. *Michael Jackson was referenced twice during this case. In the "Crypt" crime scene, one of the tombstones to the left has the name J. Michael, the second reference is an image of him wearing the same outfit from the Thriller music video. *The Necronomicon is also a fictional book appearing in the stories by horror writer H. P. Lovecraft and his followers. Among other things, the work contains an account of the "Old Ones" (some ancient primordial beings), their history, and the means for summoning them. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Grimsborough Category:Historical Center